


History of Elibe: Preface

by BuildGlines



Series: History of Elibe; Circa 1567 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: 16th Century CE, Alternate Universe - Canon, Civil War, Cold War, Gen, Retelling, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuildGlines/pseuds/BuildGlines
Summary: A Chronology of events leading up from the events of Binding Blade which spans forth several centuries; creating a new era of Elibian lore and politics.





	History of Elibe: Preface

Elibe is not the land I once knew. 

The current year, if you were going off the Aureola Calendar, is 1567. Which is 1567 years since the founding of Elimintism, or the Church of Saint Elimine. This is the primary religion of Elibe. It has also been 2500 years since the start of the Human-Dragon War, known to scholars as ‘The Scouring’. Since then, humans have spread over the face of the land, creative different nations, cultures, and squabbles. 

In the year 997, the Empire of Bern declared war against its neighbors, the Emperor of Bern had a desire purge humanity and relinquish the hold on the continent for Dragons. However, the nation states of Lycia were able to resist the invasion long enough for the other nations, such as Etrutia, to form the Lycian Alliance. The alliance aided in repelling the Bern incursion and chasing them back to their own lands.  
This war would eventually be known as The War for Mankind, with some scholars even referring it as a second, lesser, Human-Dragon war.  
Elibe enjoyed a period of peace, with the newly formed Kingdom of Lycia promoting peace and prosperity throughout the land. The Empire of Bern, even though thoroughly defeated by the Lycian alliance and their allies, made a relatively quick recovery. Other countries emerged from the ashes of this conflict as well.  
The Kingdom of Ilia was founded in 1002, one year after the establishment of the Kingdom of Lycia. The Achida Alliance also arose from a rebellion from Etutian colonies. But the county of Sacae remains as a nomadic wilderness with Bulgar being an independent market city.

In the year 1127, the recently formed Lycian Kingdom was embroiled in a civil war that spread to the entire land of Lycia. Two factions fought for control, one called Loyalists and the other Liberators. After three years of fighting, the Loyalists started desperately seeking assistance to quell the rebellions. The current King of Lycia pleaded with other nations for aid. One of the nations they contacted was Bern, even though they had a history of conflict between them.  
Bern demanded Lycia to be a new Vassal state of the Bern Empire, which the Loyalists agreed to. With the Bern war machine at their side, the civil war and the Liberators were quickly contained within two years. Ever since then, Bern has been slowly integrating Lycia into the Empire, with the complete annexation of Lycia predicted to be completed within the next two decades.  
After their victory in the civil war, Bern focused its attention to Sacae, where a struggle for power was occurring ever since the fall of the Djute tribe in the War for Mankind. Bern seized this opportunity to occupy Bulgar for the purpose of securing trade routes to Ilia. 

The Holy Kingdom of Etruria observed the Lycian Civil War and Bern's subtle annexation of Lycia closely. Fearing another continental-scaled conflict, they made preparations to match Bern in strength. Their first target was retaking the Western Isles, which had gained their independence in the year 999. The Achida Alliance had no desire to align themselves again with Etruria, drawing from a history of grievances from the initial colonists from Etruria. Etrutia sent several Expeditionary Forces to retake the Isle, all of which failed to retake the Archipelago completely.  
In the year 1136, Etrutia and Achida held a peace conference where they reached an agreement. Achida could keep all its Governors and territory, but were required to pay tribute to the Churches that Etrutia had built within their borders. An Elimine priest was also a mandatory part of the Governor’s administration. This effectively made Achida into a tributary state where Etrutia had a strong hand in their governmental affairs.  
Etruria then turned south toward the barren land of Nabata, but abandoned the settlement when the hostile climate and sands proved to be impossible to sustain. 

In the year 1285, an incident occurred in the Bern controlled territory of Ostia. A discharge of magic decimated the capital city, leveling buildings and killing most of its inhabitants, including the Governor. Bern believed Etruria was behind this incident, as the City of Ostia had housed an Academy of Magic established by a late Mage-General of Etruria. Etrutia, of course, denied involvement with the incident, citing that Bern was ‘incapable of managing' their own Mage Education.  
This led to a two-century cold war between the two nations. Trade and domestic technology were stagnated as a result.  
Bern focused on bolstering its already powerful Military, now with Lycian Calvary and tactics integrated into their armies. While Bern focused on the sword, Etrutia focused on the books. Magic research took off rapidly, with Aquelia, Etrutia’s capital, becoming a pinnacle of magic innovation in both Light and Anima magic.  
The rebuilt city of Ostia became the Bastion of the Wyvern, with the headquarters of one of the Dragon Generals being housed in the re-purposed Academy of Magic. 

In the year 1484, an Ilian researcher, formerly of Etrurian nationality, made a breakthrough. The researcher found that heated water from fire magic could form enough propulsion and energy for a continuous cycle. This would eventually be known as the Pegasus Engine. Unfortunately, the design was too exclusive to Ilia, due to its constant usage for providing heating from harsh blizzards. Additionally, the Ilian Kingdom kept this discovery a secret, to prevent the growing countries of Bern and Etruria from acquiring this technology.  
However, in 1497, a revolution occurred in Ilia. The previous nobles of Ilia ruled companies, or Wings, of Mercenaries, and with no conflict to profit off, these Wings turned on themselves. A bloody war engaged between these states in a scramble for power and territory. These wars would be named by scholars as ‘Red Snow’.  
In 1503, a Wing captured and razed Castle Edessia, securing the collapse of the Ilian Kingdom. From this victory, the Wing proclaimed Greater Ilia as the new name of country. Greater Ilia established a new government built upon radical nationalism, where captains of previous Wings were elected. The government was also permitted to oversee and control everything that happened in Ilia, especially the remaining Wings.  
Ilia claimed the region of Sacae, partially controlled by Bern, as a desire to spread this new ideology across Elibe. Several tribes were converted and joined Ilia. Soon enough their territory expanded most of Sacae. However, when Ilian troops went to occupy Bulgar, the Bern garrison that was stationed there drove the Ilians back.  
Hoping to stop the Ilian expansion, Bern fortified Bulgar, making the once independent merchant city fully under Bern’s control. As a response to this, Ilia’s current leader swore to liberate Bulgar from Bernese tyranny. 

In 1537 another breakthrough occurred in Greater Ilia. An alchemist made a chemical power which ignited when exposed to an open flame. Further tests discovered that the ignition carried enough power to run the current Pegasus engine independently from magic. Older models were retrofitted to this new design, which were proven to be more efficient and easier to produce. Rumors soon arose that this nation had used the new Pegasus engine to fashion wooden ships that could fly above the ground.  
This was confirmed by a Bern scouting party from Bulgar in 1542, where the captain described the sight as “A terrifying phenomenal of wood and steel.” 

That is where we come to today. Etrutia and Bern are holding the swords at each other's throat while a growing power with new, but dangerous, technology arises from the north.  
Recently, rumors have arose that the abandoned settlement in Nabata had discovered a hidden village in the desert. Some rumors said Dragons lived there, other rumors say a vast archive of magic and history resided in this village. 

The rumors are true, I’ve been there myself. 

I know of the true reasons behind Elimitism and the Lycian civil war. After the War for Mankind, Lycia proclaimed themselves as a haven for dragons and others who held the blood of dragons. While a noble cause, this quickly created instability within the nation. Eventually, Human supremacists began suppressing and segregating Drakins, which were Humans with dragon lineage or powers. This led to a civil war breaking out due to the faction you know as Liberators. This was quelled by the Loyalists who surrendered their freedom to Bern so they could once again establish pure human superiority.  
Elimintism has also censored and destroyed several texts, such as the complete history of the Scouring, the Eight Generals, and the Endless Winter. Something else they would you rather forget about is Elder magic, or as others know it as, Dark Magic. This magic is not inherently evil, but serves as the chaotic balance between light and dark. It has also been interpreted as a symbol of knowledge and desire to discover the unknown.  
Elimintism has stated from the beginning that all Dragons should be destroyed. After the civil war in Lycia, priests included Drakins in that commandment. I should mention that Ilia doesn’t even respect its own people, not to mention Drakins. 

But Drakins hear tales of safety. One legend is a gate which leads to another world on the mysterious, but uninhabitable Isle of Valor. The other legend is of a Human and Dragon Utopia hidden in the distant deserts of Nabata. This Utopia is called Arcadia.  
Most never know the history of Arcadia, due to its location. But in that ‘village’ does indeed live Dragons. There are only a handful of them, but dragon and drakin refugees have come to the village from the various conflicts Elibe has endured. But even that has caused a divide within Arcadia, with pure-blooded Dragons being disgusted at the idea of a human-dragon hybrid. 

For now, I take my leave. For anybody who has read this far in my chronology, I remind you to remember our past, whether you are Human, Drakin, or Dragon. As forgetting the past can lead to the slaughter of one of our races, this time for good.

**Author's Note:**

> One could call this my magnum opus, i've tried as much as i can to stick to original canon and create realistic political scenarios the countries of Elibe would face had they gone through a massive timeskip like Archanea/Ylisse did.


End file.
